transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Old School vs Techno School
Transformers 2005 - Thursday, August 19, 2004, 6:46 PM ------------------------------------------------------ Training Chamber This stark, spacious chamber is well reinforced and shielded to stand up to the strain of many practice bouts. A gleaming training drone stands in one corner of the room, ready for work. The walls are sheathed in reflective alloys, allowing the combatants to observe their motions and progress. Contents: Trailbreaker Ranger Jazz Sideswipe Foxfire Sunstreaker Training Drone Foxfire winces as he's struck with the drone's retaliation, right after striking with his own attack, then releases and drops back to the floor on his paws. His ears twitch, and he glances to Sunstreaker out of the corner of an optic. "That's probably a good idea," he comments, before looking back to the drone. He backs away, keeping his gaze on the opponent. For a few moments he simply stands there, then releases a pair of blue lasers from his optics. Foxfire strikes Training Drone with Laser. Training Drone emits, "6 points of damage done." Training Drone misses Foxfire with its kick attack. Sideswipe nods to himself as Foxfire makes another assault on the drone before he gives Jazz a friendly sortof grin.. and flashes the mag. Scattershot walks into the training room with his rapid-fire acid rifle across his shoulders. "Well well...Looks like some folks decided to shape up. That's good. Mark your calendars, people actually listened for once." The technobot leader walks over to the sidelines and preps his weapons for some practice. "Hey Super-Agent-Meister. What's the word on them tin cans hiding out near New Zealand?" Jazz headtilts at Sideswipe, flashes a grin, and sorta slyly makes his way over to get a better look. Hmm. Should he watch Foxfire? Eh. Sunstreaker's taking care of it. Casually standing by Sideswipe, he shakes his head to Scattershot. "Got a few irons in the fire. I'll letcha know in the briefing." Sunstreaker turns his gaze back to Scattershot incredulously. Most know that Sunstreaker slags a drone at least once a day whenever something pisses him off......and he's such a calm and personable guy....yeah..sure. At any rate, he doesn't let Scattershot's comments distract him from his appointed task. "That was good...." He comments to Foxfire, "....watch as you damage it... see if you can take advantage of any of it's wounds." Trailbreaker walks in just a few steps behind Scattershot, but with a lot less talking and bravado. Nono, he's here to watch and see how things go. But as he watches the entrance scene, Foxfire fighting against the drone, he decides to check the status of the drone on the wall monitor. Novice?! Well, that'll never do. But wait, he's not here to start anything, just observe and enjoy being in the company of his fellow Autobots. So, he slowly removes his finger from the touchpad and looks back over at Foxfire. Hmmmm. Maybe just up to low. Nah. I'll wait a click and see what happens. "Righteo," the small saboteur comments to Sunny as he manuevers out of the way of the drone's kick. Foxfire, without missing a beat, whips back around and tries to latch onto the drone with his fangs. He's fully aware of his other comrades, but he chooses only to listen to Sunstreaker's advice. There IS an advantage to being the twins' friend, at least in his eyes. Foxfire strikes Training Drone with Bite. Training Drone emits, "1 points of damage done." Training Drone misses Foxfire with its punch attack. Ranger glances over at Scattershot, but refrains from comment, as he's /not/ here to train. CivilOps baby! Returning his optics to the fight, he listens to Sunstreaker as well, perhaps he /can/ pick up a trick or two. Wipeout enters from the repair bay above. Wipeout has arrived. Oh. This is a training session. Now everything is apparant to Trailbreaker. Well, he's not gonna screw with Foxfire now. That just wouldn't be cool. But... The Defensive Stratagist looks around the room. Well, there's plenty of targets for his tomfoolery. And, he's gotta start somewhere. So, he looks over his soon-to-be-victim. Hmmmm. He does some quick calculating: If I tell the drone to shoot him on the next pass, it'll smudge his paint. He'll get mad since his paint is everything. He'll come for me. Hmmmm. With all that prissyness about how he looks, I might be able to take 'em. But then the red one will jump in. Damn twins. Hmmmm. Sideswipe grins at Jazz, flipping the magazines page. He's still watching the training with some interest, disguised in the page flipping. Afterburner stomps down into the training area and looks around, "Aww damn it I come down here to get a little r and r and look at the state of the place packed full of no hopers and wannabe's, great!" he throws his arms in the air in disgust. Jazz peeks over at the pages occasionally. Of course. Dangit. If Siders would just /stay/ on that page right there, all would be right with the... Oh. Um. Yeah. He can pay attention to the training, and Scattershot, and... well. Trust me. "Ahhhhh." Trailbreaker thinks. Target acquired. As the smile crosses his face, he turns. "Heeeey there Afterburner." Sunstreaker can't help but hear Afterburner as he makes his entrance. "Any time you wanna throw down little mech...just bring it...." He doesn't turn to face him, but he speaks quite clearly over the sounds of Foxfire's battle with the drone. Scattershot observes the fighter and the coach. He glances over to his brother "Well if ya came here for R & R then you are lost. The lounge is on the first floor. Here is where the /real/ mechs hang out." he says with smirk. Hey what's a few barbs between brothers. And real femmes, too. Sideswipe mutters to Jazz, "It's... crank out... 1,000 watts... decibels." Ranger raises a ridge at Afterburner's comments. Not minding them so much. Lumping himself in firmly with the 'wannabe's.' Glancing around with a friendly smile on his face he appears mildly surprised at the sheer number of people here. Foxfire loosens his grip on the drone quickly enough to duck under the punch. He distances himself from his opponent, and begins to run circles around him, unleashing a stream of fire from his mouth as he does so. The perfect revenge...he's not gonna be beaten this time! Foxfire strikes Training Drone with Fire. Training Drone emits, "2 points of damage done." Training Drone misses Foxfire with its laser attack. Ever see a grin big enough to split someone's face in two? That'd be about how big Jazz's grin just got there. "Hmmm..." he says, attention on the magazine for a moment. "That's a real fine system right there...." Afterburner looks up as his name is called out from across the room aww great the slowpoke wants something he gives a halfhearted wave and then walks over to Scattershot, "Shows what you know, the only way to unwind is to beat the energon out of something the cons have been too quiet. I mean just look at that one there." He points at Foxfire, "Couldn't fight his way out of a recycling bin." Sideswipe nods rather slowly, grinning like a madmech. Afterburners entrance isn't unnoticed, but as two others have made comment, he doesn't feel the need to interject.. Wait.. yes he does, "So which are ya, Afterburner, a no hoper or a wannabe.. Wait wait.." He lowers the mag a bit, "Let me guess.." Optics gleam with good natured mischief, "A no hoper wanna be. Tryin' t fit in with the *whoooole* crowd, archa" Sunstreaker listens to the rest of the crowd and can't help but continue to hear Afterburner's rather brash comments. "Swipe...take over trainin Foxfire for a bit....." Sunstreaker actually moves for the first time since the sparring session began and moves over to Afterburner. "Big talk for a runt who couldn't last 5 minutes without his brothers backin him up." He looks up at Scattershot, full well knowing he's a superior officer. "Keep a muzzle on him, or I'll teach him some respect..." After swiftly moving out of the laser's way, Foxfire prepares to attack again, but stops as Afterburner's words reach his ears. With a glare, he growls at the Technobot. "Say that to my face, why don't'cha? I'll be glad to turn my attacks on YOU instead." He tilts his head slightly, and grins at Sunstreaker. "You tell 'im, Sunny." He chortles and returns his attention to the drone, contemplating which attack to use next. Finally, he decides, and lunges. Foxfire strikes Training Drone with Fangs of DOOM. Training Drone emits, "3 points of damage done." Afterburner says, "Ahh go blow it out your exhaust Swiper, you ain't bad but i'm better." He scowls as Sunstreaker comes over andgets involved, "Yeah right like I need him ordering me around and telling me the 'great' masterplan." Jazz would say something, but that'd be not giving anyone the chance to work things out on their own. 'Sides. He'd rather look at that page again. If it gets out of hand-- hey. He's there to try an' fix things up. Training Drone misses Foxfire with its laser attack. Uh oh. Target getting into stuff with first target. Okay. Difuse the situation. Trailbreaker moves as quickly as his size will allow and moves to Sunstreaker. "Come on now, Brother. You know what it's like to have a bad day, right?" He turns his back to Afterburner, placing his hands on Sunstreaker's shoulders, "I'm sure Afterburner here is just lookin' to blow off some steam." Half his optic band goes dark real quick then returns to it's normal blue hue. Turning his head to Burner, he gives a quick smile and then faces Streaker again. "Let him just do his thing, okay." Another wink. Sideswipe gives Jazz a shrug and hands the mag over, "Sorry..." The grin fades a bit as he walks closer to where Foxfire is. "Doin' alright there, foxbot.." tone light but with a certain level of serious to it. "Pay attention to your target." Definatly serious there. "Distractions can cost you the fight or somethin worse." Afterburner gets a sideways looks then he shakes his head.. "Some mechs juuust don't know when to shut the slag up.." Scattershot smirks at Afterburner "Got that right. I have been itchin to lay some smackdown on them thin plated afts of theirs. There are some good peeps in here. Sure they might be /old/ but that does not mean they are bad. Although I agree the cat-thing does seem to have some problems with the drone. Still I think the tape was built for recon or something not pure combat so there is some explanation for it." Scattershot turns to Sunstreaker with a smile "You think if Computron knew how to shut him up we would have done it by now? On the other hand. Afterburner might have his flaws but at least he's not afraid of getting scratched." Wipeout jumps down from the Repair Bay above, and looks around. Ranger peers curiously at the interesting discussion/argument that appears to be taking place. How'd that happen? Oh well, none of his concern. Shaking his head he returns his attention to the fight, only to be distracted as a Junkion makes a noisy entrance. Smiling pleasantly, he offers her a little wave as greeting before watching the fight again. Afterburner says, "Hey you Trailwalker stop getting in the way i know you old guys like to stick together and what but i think he's been around long enough to stand up for himself." Foxfire listens closely to Sideswipe as he again dodges the drone's laser, but he never takes his eyes off the opponent for a second, even when he feels the need to turn on that obnoxious Technobot. Without wasting any time, Foxy rushes forward to get in his own laser attack at close range. Foxfire strikes Training Drone with Laser. Training Drone emits, "6 points of damage done." Training Drone misses Foxfire with its punch attack. Sideswipe doesn't seem to be at all paying attention to the name slinging going on. He's got something more important to consider. Really. A mission from Rod!! "Good good. Keep movin'. You're light n fast, not a heavy hitter. Use what you have to your advantage." Sunstreaker smiles congenially to Scattershot. "Oh....I see you've been misinformed....COMMANDER...." He speaks with emphasis. "I rather enjoy when someone scratches my paintjob...." His optics flash brightly as Trailbreaker touches his shouldes and very very nicely pushes him away. "Back off...." As he fights to contain his rage for a few moments. Sunstreaker gazes at Afterburner harshly and perhaps for the first time he shows just a glimmer of something truly frightning. That look in his optics can't be the warm look of sanity....oh no. He reaches down to the floor and picks up a broken shard of armor from the drone and scars his chest with it quite deeply. He then tosses it to Sideswipe. "Remind me not to kill the little one." Finally Sunstreaker manages to look down at that first scar. Afraid to get dirty? Afraid to get scratched? Hell no, it only enrages him, and after that first one he doesn't give a turbo-rats butt how banged up he gets. "Now....which one of you slag-for-brains called me old?" Wipeout waves back at Ranger, then notices the arguemet that's taking place. "Not good..." She walks over to the arguement and looks at the 'fighters'. "Hey, no need for arguements, friend Autobots. What seems to be the matter?" she asks in a Starfire-esque voice. Afterburner looks at the Junkion for a moment, "Seems like this one here has finally gone off the deep end bit unstable after all those years but i guess it'll happen to us all one day. Though i doubt i'll get around to messing myself up like that." He thumbs in Sunstreaker's general direction. Jazz sorta has been looking at that magazine, and generally ignoring the old comments. But he might have to start paying attention, because Sunstreaker has just been-- wait. He's still leaning in the same spot. Is he old? Is he insane? Or is he just the ocean of calm right now, waiting for the moment when he'll actually have to do something? Yup. Jazz is not about to interfere in training sessions. Even if someone calls him 'old'. He's actually grinning, and shaking his head. Scattershot chuckles at himself as a various scenarios and variables are pondered. The commander part of Scattershot says...well not much but the mature part says that Autobots holding grudges and smacking each other is probably not seen as /good/ BUT seeing as Magnus is wanking in his office and Prime is in a coma...The ranking Autobot seems to be...Jazz! Bah he would have stopped it by now if he thought it went too far. The berzerker part sees why he likes the twins. They are reliable warriors just the kind Scattershot needs to put his plan in motion. "I see..." watching Sunstreaker scratch himself. He turns to Afterburner and discreetely taps his nose twice. Foxfire quickly ducks out of the way of the punch and goes for the drone again, this time with his claws. He's fully aware of everything that's going on between his comrades, but right now he mostly cares about his training. And his vengeance. Can't forget that. Normally, Trailbreaker would move back up and continue to try and restrain Sunstreaker. But this isn't normal. See, the normally easy-going cheerleader is always one for a good battle of witts. But now he slowly turns, his face no longer radiating that famous smile. He slowly looks up at Scattershot, gives a quick nod, then slowly moves his head to face Afterburner. When he speaks, it's a low, soft, almost conversational tone. "Just in case you're curious, you know, sometime in the future." He glances back up at Scattershot. "It was 'Sure they might be /old/' was the point I decided to kick your aft." With that, he hauls back and lets fly a punch, all his weight put into it. And as we all know, TB is a big boy. Foxfire strikes Training Drone with Claw. Training Drone emits, "2 points of damage done." Training Drone misses Foxfire with its punch attack. Trailbreaker strikes you with CALL ME OLD, WILL YA?! for 8 points of damage. Sunstreaker watches with a wry smirk as Trailbreaker lays into Scattershot. He shakes his head. "See....he's much nicer than I am...." Sunstreaker raises his gun-arm and fires a bolt of electrons at Afterburner. "I can't stand loud-mouthed little weasels...." Sunstreaker strikes Afterburner with Electron Pulse Gun . Ranger turns to watch the fight that has just broken out with a modicum of surprise. He'd be more surprised if this weren't the training room. He shifts in his seat to enable him to get a better viewpoint from which he can watch all the fights. Sideswipe reacts to something being tossed to him by grabbing it out of the air. Looking at it, he frowns a moment before he blinks catching Sunny out of the corner of an optic. "..." He looks at Foxfire, considers... and seems to be all about carrying on with the lesson, "No good can come of this." a crooked smirk, attention focused on his trainee. "Nice.. Nice.. Just ignore the mouthing off neo-punk chewers behind us. One thing.. Friendly fire isnt friendly.. If they get close, move." Then seeming allhell breaks loose over.. there.. "Aaaaand they're off for the contest of biggest aft in the universe." Smirk. Scattershot gets clocked by trailbreaker. Have to admit he did not expect the usually calm behemoth to lose it before the more sensitive of the twins. Scattershot grins and launches himself at the OLDER Autobot with vicious precision namely a kick to the face. "I did mention 'old' but I never disrespected your combat abilities. Still sooner or later you will have to learn to accept and deal with the age thing." Wipeout yipes as Trailbreaker goes and smacks Scattershot. Then Sunstreaker has to go and make her even more nervous by shooting Afterburner." She sighs and slowy backs away. "Maybe they just need a good fight to relax. Goodness know I need one." She sighs, and makes her way to Sideswipe. "Do they always act like this?" she asks him, curious and a bit nervous. Afterburner reacts with almost blinding speed throwing himself headlong Trailbreaker sure he should be watching Sunstreaker but he's not going to stand for people attacking Scattershot instead of him. As he does so he is struck by an attack from Sunstreaker, well that's what happens when you turn your back thought the blast does propel him on a bit more who knows if the punch he's throwing at Trailbreaker connects he might just do some extra damage. You strike Trailbreaker with Boot to the FACE!. Afterburner strikes Trailbreaker with Punch. Fight nothing. That's a brawl. Jazz has turned the page, keeping a watch on things. Old, is he? Let him continue to watch, because he's too old to fight. Or is that, too sane to get in the middle of things? He's a lover not a fi--er. Hell. He's just... this guy who gets information, and is a decent shot once in a while. "Hmm... Nice amps." He comments, obviously looking at that magazine. He'd say something about the unfairness of two on one with Trailbreaker-- but is pretty sure that Sunstreaker is about to rip Afterburner's attention away. And since Sideswipe has Foxfire under his wing, so to speak. . . everyone else can just learn how to duck. Sunstreaker strides toward the two Technobots with a purpose as his first shot connects. "You're makin a big mistake ignoring me......" He mutters to Afterburner as he spins and extends his left leg, trying to plant a straight side-kick into Afterburner's chest/side. "And every mistake you make, I'll ensure that you pay for it...." Sunstreaker strikes Afterburner with Side Kick. 'Well, that was rather expected' thinks Trailbreaker as the larger than life foot of Scattershot comes into such great focus that he's not scared of it. Well, he is, but he can't show fear in front of the youngsters. So, he does what any good mech would do... He gets tackled by Afterburner. Not one to like the whole two on one thing, and knowing that Streaker is on his side in this as he can hear the gun go off above him, he knows that at least someone up there loves him. So, with Burner on him, he lashes out with the best kick he can muster, "Back in my day, we respected our elders." Trailbreaker misses Afterburner with its Kick attack. Foxfire strikes Training Drone with Scratch. Training Drone emits, "3 points of damage done." Training Drone misses Foxfire with its laser attack. Afterburner grins as he connects with the lumbering slowpoke abut doesn't have time to enjoy it as he is kicked by Sunstreaker which thankfully carries him clear of the retaliation from Trailbreaker. He skids along the floor but quickly gets back up, weapon in hand wildly firing into the general melee that has broken out amoungst the Autobots.Scattershot yells "You got your hands full already Afterburner. This is between me and the recreational vehicule here." The larger mech lunges at Trailbreaker and tries to lift him up only to bring him down across his knee in a textbook backbreaker curtesy of watching too much WWE. "Really Trailbreaker I am surprised. It's not your style to be touchy about stuff like age. Decided to try out for P.M.C.C?" You strike Trailbreaker with Backbreaker!. Sideswipe's optics are a nice brilliant blue, attention on full alert even as he seems to be in a general, easy going stance, arms folded across front. He nods to Wipeout, "Yup." Cocky grin, "Not usually this bad but I think they just need t' let some slag out." He watches Foxfire's attack manuver, taps a finger on his chin, "Usually I'd say vary your attack area, but you've got to focus on weakenin' a point so you can get through the armor. Look for damage, look for openings in your targets exostructure, faltering, signs of disorientation. Use what you see to your advantage." Sunstreaker staggers back a couple of steps as Afterburner's sonic pistol peppers his chest cavity with little pockmarks and dents. "Ohhhh....." He smiles...."Got a little fight to ya....good." Again his gun-arm is raised and he fires a second, more powerful burst of electrons at Afterburner. "Makes forcing you to eat those words that much sweeter...." Ranger looks between one fight and the other, wondering idly whether the brawl over there will finish before Foxfire manages to take down this drone. Sunstreaker strikes Afterburner with Electron Pulse Gun . How exciting! Jazz has just turned to the 'centerfold' again, and is continuing to admire the sweet paint job. He'd ask Scattershot about that acronym, however he's pretty sure that the mech will brag about it soon enough. Heh. He's still grinnin', and... well. Keeping an optic on things. Rolling out of the backbreaker, Trailbreaker takes a moment to get up. When he does, he looks at the Technobot Commander. "P.M.C.C.? I thought you were at least old enough to talk in big mech words." He's not all that fast, as has been illustrated time and time again. But what he lacks in speed, he makes up for in sheer brute strength... sorta. Pushing off from the floor, he starts running (yeah, Trailbreaker running) directly at the larger mech, shoulder down in the classic 'I think I'll break down this wall' pose. You evade Trailbreaker's ram attack. Afterburner shouts back at Scattershot, "Yeah right like your plans ever come out perfec..." He doesn't have enough time to finish the sentence as Sunstreaker hits him again ooO(damn it, i'll show that freaky banana a thing or two yet)Ooo. Summoning up all his strength he hurtles acroos the room towards Sunstreaker dodging left and right trying to avoid any further attacks and then flings himself bodily at his opponant. Foxfire leaves some nice scratches on the drone's chest, and, expecting a quick retaliation, backs off as soon as he finishes his attack. He is listening to Sideswipe, but his gaze remains on the drone. The cassette seems to be growing tired, but he still stands, confident that he'll defeat the opponent. Hopefully he'll be able to do so without yelling at the others to stop fighting. 'Dammit,' he thinks, 'I need some new attacks.' Not that he isn't happy with DepthCharge installing that laser for him, but it's still not enough. Foxy's a saboteur, not a true warrior like the two Autobot brothers, but he still feels the need to fight. "Gimme yer best shot," he mutters to the drone, and charges. Foxfire strikes Training Drone with Fangs of DOOM. Training Drone emits, "3 points of damage done." Training Drone misses Foxfire with its laser attack. Scattershot sees the Trailbreaker charging at him and times his move...The technobot commander charges back trying to slip behind Trailbreaker while wrapping an arm around his neck to keep him momentarily immobile for the coming blow to hurt. Scattershot drives a vicious elbow into the lower 'spine' area of Trailbreaker. "Primus's misguided children club. Ya know the naughty mechs like the twins, myself, the jumperstarters and all." Trailbreaker evades your Vicious Elbow to the lower back attack. Afterburner's tenacity really surprises Sunstreaker. "Ya know....most mechs would have enough sense ta stop by now....." He oofs as he's essentially tackled and just shakes his head, smirking. "I'll let ya in on a secret little bot....I'm not all that strong....." during the pause he transforms into his countach form and revs the engine while Afterburner is still sprawled out across the roof. ".....but i'm damn fast......." and with that he floors the accelerator and barrels headlong toward the nearest wall, hitting the brakes only briefly in order to try and throw AB off before resuming his course toward the smaller Autobot and the wall. Sideswipe head-cocks as he hears Sunny-s gun go off. "Hnn." His optics don't leave off following Foxfire's manuvering though. "I prefer the C.B.C myself Scattershot." he calls out, smirking to himself. "You're holdin up well, Foxfire." Sunstreaker lays back into his car form. Lamborghini Countach strikes Afterburner with ram. A body in motion stays in motion. And a body like Trail's stays in motion more than most. As he skids to a stop and turns, a smile crosses his lips, "Then consider this me taking you over my knee." The tip of the gun over his right shoulder starts to glow a dark purple. Were this any other situation, you'd think he had one of those bubble blowing pipes on his shoulder. But, as the bubble bursts, a stream of plasma lances forth, heading towards the Triplechanger. You evade Trailbreaker's Plasma attack. Ahh yes. Primus's misguided children. Naughty mechs. Guess Jazz wouldn't fit in that club, now would he? He glances up from the magazine to watch the fight, and see how the brawling pattern is spread tonight. Humming some old 80s tune, he nods, a crooked grin. And glances at the magazine again. Woofers and tweeters. Mmm. Foxfire jumps back, avoiding the attack, and dashes away before retaliating with his own laser attack. Hey, Sideswipe's complimenting him! Wonderful. Now little Foxy feels even more confident. But let's just hope he doesn't decide to take on Galvatron any time soon. Foxfire strikes Training Drone with Laser. Training Drone emits, "7 points of damage done." Training Drone strikes Foxfire with laser. As he clings on tenasciously to Sunstreaker he calls out, "Yeah well most bots ain't as good as me an i'll show you faaaaaast!" He cries out as he cartwheels away from Sunstreaker as he is hit once again, slowly getting to his knees, "Here eat my dust trainer wheels." With that he too transforms and revs his engine, he swings around and seems like he's lining up for a ram himself but as he speeds at the car he suddenly veers off expertly and opens up with his cannona strafing run. Falling backwards, Afterburner shrink and folds down into his attack cycle mode. Instincts take over as the purple glow appears...Scattershot leaps out of the way of the plasma bolt and rolls on the floor. Upon getting back on his feet the technobot pulls out his trusty rifle and flicks the switch to 'rapid-fire'. "Allright time to spread some love." The technobot fires roughly 500 acid pellets at the older mech. You strike Trailbreaker with Acid Pellet Rifle. You notice your Acid Pellet Rifle attack once more taking effect against Trailbreaker. You notice your Acid Pellet Rifle attack once more taking effect against Trailbreaker. Your Acid Pellet Rifle attack against Trailbreaker wears off. Sideswipe shakes his head, still attuned tot he sounds of combat going on juuuust this side shy of too close for comfort. "Watch it Fox... damn.." He shakes his head as the tape-bot gets clipped. "Watch your reserve levels." Lamborghini Countach screeches to a halt and wails either in pain or anger as Afterburner's plasma pulse rips away a good portion of his armor, at least holographically. This really, really, pisses Sunstreaker off. "Alright....i've had enough..." He hops up rather quickly onto a knee from his car form, gazing down at his melted armor. Is he admitting defeat? Hell no, he's just saying that it's time to end this little dance party. Thus, being the very cordial mech he is he stands and gives Afterburner fair warning. "I hope you like incendiary missiles, Afterburner...." One of his shoulder mounted missiles is fired directly at the technocycle. "If not....well, I don't really give a crap." The Lamborghini quickly stretches out and stands up into Sunstreaker's robot mode. "AHHHHH!" Trailbreaker isn't normally one to cry out in pain. But when acid is eating away at your armor, there isn't much more you can do. Brushing it off as best he can, the normally good natured little soldier sucks up the pain and sets his jaw. "Nice. Try mine." Reaching down to the blaster at his side, he quickly levels it and pulls the trigger, years of combat training and practice taking over. Sunstreaker strikes Attack cycle with Laser-Guided Missile. Afterburner falls to the ground unconscious. Training Drone hovers over to Afterburner and revives it with a quick zap of energy. "You require additional training to defeat this unit at this skill level." You are temporarily incapacitated by Trailbreaker's Well blow me down. Aughaughaughaugh. attack. Scattershot yells "RELOAD!" by sheer reflex as he releases the empty clip and shoves in a new one. Unfortunately that fraction of a second is enough for the technobot to get hit by trailbreaker's stun attack. Scattershot drops his rifle at the sudden dizziness and falls down on one knee incapable of attacking. (No attack) Foxfire shouts, "WILL YOU IDIOTS KNOCK IT OFF?!!" Yep. This is *really* getting on Foxfire's nerves. After striking the drone with his favorite technique, he finally turns his attention to his battling comrades, twitching, then shouting. The tapebot can be pretty loud if he wants to be... Unfortunately, the distraction causes him to be struck by the opponent's laser, and, frustrated, he returns to his own battle, optics blazing, and he charges again at the drone, almost as if he intends to rip it to shreds. Foxfire misses Training Drone with his Bite attack. Training Drone misses Foxfire with its laser attack. Ah. The moment Scattershot drops, Trailbreaker is moving like a snowball down a paved hill on a hot day. Needless to say, he ain't movin' fast. But, he once again takes up the pose of a fireman going for a door. He's not giving up this opportunity to do a bit of damage to the bigger mech. Sadly, even as he thinks of the glory of the sound it'll make if he connects, he knows that it's gonna hurt him just as much. Oh well, can't make an omlett or something... Trailbreaker strikes you with ram for 12 points of damage. Jazz just shakes his head, hoping that Sideswipe will remind Foxfire that it ain't always possible to have no distractions. He's not closed the magazine quite yet, but hey. He's watching things. Eye of the storm, and all that. Not one to back down from a challenge...any challenge he drives straight towards Sunstreaker "Missiles? Missiles? Yeah i got your missiles right he *THOOOOOOOM*" The world explodes in brilliant light and then nothingness the battered attackcycle skids across the floor and comes to a final stop. Sunstreaker stalks slowly over to the immobile Technocycle and levels his gun-arm at him again, despite the fact he's not moving or resisting. "Annoying little wretch...." His optics flash angrily. Sideswipe moves a hand to waggle a finger at Foxfire. "Focus, young one." tone calm. "If you let the sound of allies dukin it out distract you, how can you focus on a mission when they're fightin' cons? Cause.. That's more distractin than the stuff over there.," He waves a hand in the general direction of those venting off steam. Then turns to look over as certain sounds seem to set off an alarm deep in his mind. Rather mildly, he calls out, "Sunny... 'member what you asked me to remind you? Don't kill the lil guy..." Scattershot is knocked back a good 15 feet back skidding across the training room floor in a shower of sparks. Yeah he saw it coming but could not do anything about it. "Nice shot old man. Pretty solid I will admit but it will take more than that to keep me down for the count." The technobot raises his fist at Trailbreaker...there is a pair of shiny metal tubes on top of the wrist which send a pair of bluish beams at Trailbreaker. You strike Trailbreaker with Wrist-Mounted Plasma Guns. Without missing a single beat (because he's that agitated), Foxfire misses as the drone moves out of the way, but he whips around and attacks again, snarling viciously while he does so. Somehow he managed to avoid the laser, but he doesn't care about that right now. He decides at this point to ignore Sideswipe, but he's still listening. Foxfire strikes Training Drone with Fangs of DOOM. Training Drone emits, "2 points of damage done." Training Drone misses Foxfire with its kick attack. Sunstreaker lowers his arm finally and narrows his optics, nudging the cycle with the flat of his foot. "Fix this junk pile...." He orders one of the idle drones. Really all it does is give a little zap to restart the systems and shut off the holo-generators around them both. Still, Sunstreaker is quite calm after such a heated fight. "How's Foxfire doin Swipe?" Ranger keeps watching both fights. Okay, one combatant down, but Foxfire still has quite a ways to go to defeat the Drone. He calls out some vague encouragements to the little foxbot. That hurt.. And it's made obvious by the fact that Trailbreaker takes his turn to fly through the air, landing in a heap and sliding to the closest wall. Shaking his head, he slowly stands. Either the damage or his age is starting to get to him. He needs a moment to breathe and regain his composure. The glow starts over his left shoulder, and almost instantly surrounds him like a ... well, like a forcefield. That'll give him a moment... Trailbreaker successfully activates a powerful protective forcefield, shielding him from the next attack. Whether you know it or not, Jazz was all tensed up, and ready to step in, if Sunstreaker hadn't been in the mood to listen to Sideswipe. But hey. He did, and Jazz can go back to keeping an optic on Trailbreaker. Feh. The world around him is all bothered, and he's just standing there. Relaxed. Sideswipe nods to himself, optics narrowing a bit as Foxfire tears into the drone again. "Hangin int here. Hittin more than missin.. Getting distracted I think.. All that damned noise youwere makin" Scattershot runs to recover his dropped rifle but keeps up the pressure thanx to his shoulder mounted disruptors. "Where ya goin'? C'mon ya started it don't tell me you gonna tap out. That would disappoint me very much. Not to mention your audience." The dual disruptors keep firing volleys at Trailbreaker until Scattershot is once more in possession of his acid rifle. Trailbreaker evades your Shoulder-mounted Disruptors attack. Damn right, Sideswipe. Poor Foxy got distracted by the idiotic way the others were duking it out, and now he's looking at the drone more of a way to vent out his frustration, and he seems to be good a damn good job of it. The foxbot manages to sink his fangs into the opponent's metal arm, but releases in time to avoid being kicked. In fact, Foxfire has come up with a new manuever: he flips himself above the kick while still holding on, and then lets go and clings onto the drone, digging his claws into it... Foxfire strikes Training Drone with Claw. Training Drone emits, "3 points of damage done." Training Drone misses Foxfire with its laser attack. As the forcefield drops, Trailbreaker comes out firing. Running straight towards Scattershot, his shoulder mounted plasma rifle lets loose not the long stream of destruction, but small bursts that go towards no particular spot, just in Shot's general direction. Hopefully, on will hit. The time for witty banter is over, as TB starts to feel the effects of lost energon. He can take hits for day, but ask him to hit back and he might just passout before his arm makes it around to the target more than once. Trailbreaker strikes you with Plasma for 8 points of damage. Scattershot gets nailed right in the middle of the chest by the plasma stream. "That's more like it but...it lacked some punch. Time to up the game one more level." The technobot leaps up and transforms into his starfighter mode and flies around the the training room. He targets Trailbreaker and upon hearing the familiar locking tone. "Mr. Worf...Fire phasers." The jet unleashes a barrage of red beams at the SUV. Sideswipe shakes his head slowly.. "Still, he's hittin' more than he's missin'." he looks over at Sunstreaker, "have fun?" You strike Trailbreaker with Phasers. Sunstreaker turns and looks back at Afterburner again through seething optics. "Old timers: one. young punks: zip." is his only answer. Attack cycle transforms and gets to his feet as the holographic damage is reversed, the first thing he notices is that the little bot is still fighting, "Geez it's still fighting, i guess it plans on rusting the cons to death." He catches the comment from Sunstreaker, "Bah you only won cause you you got that old twitchy trigger finger." Then it's a good thing Foxfire's one of the 'young punks', especially since he's now kicking the drone's ass. He leaps from his position on the drone's upper body, landing on his paws and evading the laser technique. He crouches low, like a predator in an African savannah stalking a herd of antelope, and, with a growl, he again pounces toward the drone. Foxfire strikes Training Drone with Scratch. Training Drone emits, "3 points of damage done." Jazz makes a sound remarkably like a cough, as he catches Afterburner's comment. "Ain't that what got you inta that position in the first place?" Training Drone misses Foxfire with its punch attack. Attack cycle flips forwards and upwards breaking in half, expanding and shifting into robot mode. This isn't a good thing. Trailbreaker does a quick eval of his status. He's down lots of energon, the leaks from the acit pellets not helping. He's in pain, and he can take a pretty good hit. And, now he's once again flying through the air. And he was so close to bringing it back to hand-to-hand. Oh well. As he lands, he rolls backwards and comes up to a knee. His head's all spinny, but he puts it aside. Looking to the sky, he checks his timing and, as the moment happens, Breaker leaps into action. Pushing off the floor with all his might, he takes to the air as best he can with, you know, with being bulky and all. As Scattershot passes over him, he raises his arms directly upwards as hard as he can. Sideswipe shakes his head, grinning at Sunstreaker, "They're not all that young." He smirks, attention flicking to Foxfire's manuvering. "Good good, Playing to your strenghts." Trailbreaker strikes you with CALL ME OLD, WILL YA?! for 8 points of damage. Afterburner looks over at Jazz, "Yeah it was that trembly finger of Sunstreaker's, not that you'd know anythign about it you didn't even have the energy to put thah magazine down." *BING!* The technojet's flight path is slightly altered after being punched in the 'belly' which leaves a small dent. The jet flies around and comes about. "Allright enough playing around, off with the gloves." The jet's nose opens up to reveal a sleek cannon that is currently glowing a bright yellow..."Nothing personal...well maybe just a bit." The main gun fires at Trailbreaker. You strike Trailbreaker with The Obliterator. Trailbreaker falls to the ground unconscious. Training Drone hovers over to Trailbreaker and revives it with a quick zap of energy. "You require additional training to defeat this unit at this skill level." Foxfire ducks under the drone's punch, and lunges upward, aiming to get a good bite out of the training mech's armor. He's fighting to the end, and it's a good thing this isn't a real battle, otherwise he'd be in deep slag. Foxfire misses Training Drone with his Bite attack. Training Drone misses Foxfire with its kick attack. Ranger raises a brow as he notes that, yes, the brawl is over and, hey lookit that! Foxfire still hasn't beaten the drone. Poor Foxy. Jazz would be quirking a brow at Afterburner, but it's kinda hard to see something like that with the visor over his optics. The crooked smirk remains, "Or maybe I ain't as dumb as you look." He responds, "There's somethin' to be said fer bein' old enough not t'care that someone likes t'underestimate ya, an' get under yer skin." Besides. Afterburner might wake up one morning to find that his furnature has been glued to the ceiling. "'Sides that." He opens the magazine again, noting that the fight between Scattershot and Trailbreaker has ended. "There'll be pleanty o' time for lessons later." The visor flashes with brief amusement. Trailbreaker is doing well suddenly, his attack plan working as he'd hoped it would. Then he looks up and sees it. And he knows what's gonna happen before it does. Still, once again trying to cheat fate, he dodges to the left hoping to throw off the targeting scanners. But, alas, it doesn't work, and Breaker is unconscious before he introduces himself to the floor with a loud KLANG! Sideswipe winces at the sound of high powered munitions striking someone left in the fray over there. He shifts weight from one foot to the other, giving the drone a look over then giving Foxfire a look over. A nod of his head, "Hand in there, Foxfire. You're wearin' it down." Starfighter transforms back into his robot mode and lands near Trailbreaker and offers him a hand up. "Not bad. Not bad at all. Main problem I saw was underestimating the 'young punks' as Sunstreaker calls us." He turns to Afterburner and just shakes his head. "Save it for the Decepticons 'Burner. Don't mind him Jazz he's just miffed at losing." With the traditional sound, Scattershot unfolds into his robot mode. Foxfire somehow evades the kick; it might have something to do with him, for a split second, placing all for paws on the drone's chest, then backflipping off and landing right on his paws, as graceful as a fox can be. He seems to be panting now, if such a thing is possible for a mech. His ears twitch, and he glances briefly to the fallen Trailbreaker. With a snort, but slightly concerned, the foxbot resumes his attack, this time with his flames. Foxfire strikes Training Drone with Fire. Training Drone emits, "4 points of damage done." Training Drone misses Foxfire with its kick attack. Afterburner shouts out to anyone that's listening, "See that's what happen when you give someone some the right to throw out orders and such, they get soft and lazy." Slowly reaching up, Trailbreaker takes the offered hand and just as slowly gets to his feet. "Yeah. It was the old comment." A smile flashes and it's obvious to everyone that may be looking that Breaker holds no hard feelings towards the Technobot. "Remind me to hang around with you next time we're in battle." Sideswipe chuckles, amused if anything else with the banter still being tossed about. Ahh fire.. good show. Arms are refolded across his front. "Foxfire, you holding out?" Ranger grins over at the loudmouthed mech. He lifts one arm, a single finger extended, and comments. "Hey, I'm soft and lazy, and I don't have trhe right to give any orders." Jazz gives Scattershot a big ol' grin, "Jus' words, man. They're all jus' words. Funny how some folks get more upset wit' some choices than others." The 'literature' is set aside, and Jazz does push off the wall, heading towards the exit. Casually. Air of calm, and cool. No. The words just seem to /slide/ off of him at this point. Scattershot smiles back at Breaker "Hey pal you know you can count on me. I never left an Autobot behind or in trouble. Ya ever in a jam, no matter how bad I'm always on call." The techno-commander turns to Afterburner "Oh put a sock in it Afterburner. You already got your afts basted across the the floor once tonight. Don't push your luck." "Just FINE!" the tapebot snaps, though unintentionally, as he yet again dodges the drone's attack. "This thing is pathetic," he grumbles, firing the twin lasers from his optics. Best use his most powerful attack; it'll take the enemy down faster. As long as it doesn't evade, anyway. Foxfire's contemplating setting a higher skill level next time... Foxfire misses Training Drone with his Laser attack. Training Drone misses Foxfire with its punch attack. Afterburner turns on Scattershot, "Getting all high and mighty cause you beat slowpoke i could have had i'm if i didn't have to help you out." He looks back at Foxfire, "Geez try hitting it...HARD!" Ranger smirks at Afterburner, a /most/ amusing mech. "Well, perhaps once Foxfire has finished, you'd care to give a demonstration yourself?" Afterburner looks at Ranger, "What and show him up even more? Here's a better idea why don't you go and show him, you've just been sat there." Foxfire glares at Afterburner, resisting the urge to attack him. "Shut the f*ck up, Technogeek," he snarls, and returns to his battle. He's learned quite a bit of language from the humans, apparently. The drone's kick never comes into contact with the cassette, and he fires off his lasers once more. Foxfire misses Training Drone with his Laser attack. Training Drone misses Foxfire with its kick attack. Ranger shrugs. "Once Foxfire has finished, I shall certainly try, if you wish, but /I/ am not the one criticising him. Foxfire here is a saboteur, I am a transport. /You're/ the warrior type." Scattershot looks at the few scratches he has. "Oh yeah I was in /mortal/ danger. I did not need /your/ help but maybe I should have put Trailbreaker on the backburner so I could give /you/ a hand." The technobot puts away his acid rifle after making sure the last clip was inserted properly. "Ya know 'Burner we need ta work on your tactical skills. Your opponent was obviously more dangerous to yourself than mine to me and ya went after mine and that cost ya the advantage." He turns to Foxfire with stern optics "Hey watch the mouth. Those 'technogeeks' happen to form the most advanced computer brain this side of the galaxy and one day ya'll be happy to have us do the thinking." Oh yeah...it's a mystery how a bunch of barbarians actually manage to get along and work in an efficient manner. Afterburner would usually react, violently, to that sort of comment but for some reason he doesn't maybe the hilarious dance going on at the moment is keeping him amused. He turns back to Ranger, "Excuses excuses we're at war you've gotta learn to fight properly simple as that." "Ah blow it out your exhaust Scattershot i coulda had him no problem, i just had to make it nice'n easy for you." Foxfire rolls his optics. "Whatever, Scattershot." He slowly circles the drone for a minute, seemingly calmed down, and contemplating his next move. Finally deciding, he uses his fire attack, still pondering whether or not to bug a technician about upgrading his techniques and physical strength. Not to mention the firepower, as well... Foxfire strikes Training Drone with Fire. Training Drone emits, "5 points of damage done." Training Drone strikes Foxfire with laser. Afterburner would usually react, violently, to that sort of comment but for some reason he doesn't maybe the hilarious dance going on at the moment is keeping him amused. He turns back to Ranger, "Excuses excuses we're at war you've gotta learn to fight properly simple as that." "Ah blow it out your exhaust Scattershot i coulda had him no problem, i just had to make it nice'n easy for you." Ranger shrugs again and smiles faintly, replying simply. "Each of us have their own purpose." Foxfire must be getting tired, because he's struck with the laser, which almost knocks him off his feet. He regains his posture, however, and is able to fire off his own lasers again. He must really love that technique. Foxfire strikes Training Drone with Laser. Training Drone emits, "7 points of damage done." Training Drone misses Foxfire with its kick attack. Ranger returns his attention to Foxfire fighting the drone. Next time perhaps he should keep setting it until it's a comparable size to the foxbot. That might make things better for the little cassettebot. Afterburner looks at Ranger somewhat disdainfully, "Right so you're a doorstop, great." Foxfire sidesteps to avoid the kick, and again uses his lasers. The drone is almost defeated! Vengeance shall belong to HIM! Foxfire strikes Training Drone with Laser. Training Drone emits, "7 points of damage done." Training Drone misses Foxfire with its kick attack. Scattershot ponders smacking Afterburner upside the head but it would generate into a brawl.../again/ and lend both of them in the brig probably.../again/. "Listen 'Burner. You didn't make it easy for me. If anything you got in my way. And no you didn't /have/ Sunstreaker. You need more focus in your fights. You get hit way too much. That over-reliance on your armor is your downfall...Well half of it anyway." Ranger's optics flicker as he is somewhat surprised. Shaking his head he speaks slowly, condescendingly perhaps. "Nooo, as I mentioned earlier, I am a transport. That means I take things from one place to another." He turns away again. "Not precisely glorious, perhaps, but it's necessary." Obviously exhausted, Foxfire smirks wearily, knowing that one more attack will gain him victory. So, evading yet another kick, the fox tape rushes at the drone, aiming to sink his fangs into it one last time. He wasn't created for such battles, but he's still trying his best. Foxfire misses Training Drone with his Fangs of DOOM attack. Training Drone misses Foxfire with its kick attack. Afterburner looks angrily at Scattershot his optics glowing ever so slightly brighter, "Well i would have had him if there wasn't so many people getting in the way, i see you failed to notice that i didn't miss him either." He turns back to Ranger, "What's glory got to do with anything? So when they attack you'll just sit there and hope you don't die? Great move!" Ranger grins widely, he's finding this conversation very entertaining. "Nope, " he replies. "I run away very fast." Foxfire jumps above the drone's next kick, and slashes at its chest area with his claws; those, and his fangs, are his favorite weapons if you don't include the lasers, and both, normally sharp and battle-ready, seem to be getting worn out, much like the cassette who possesses them. Foxfire strikes Training Drone with Scratch. Training Drone emits, "2 points of damage done." Training Drone is deactivated under the fierce barrage of attacks. Training Drone shuts down momentarily and resets as you succeed in defeating it at this skill level! Training Drone misses Foxfire with its laser attack. Scattershot leaps into the air transforming into his Starfighter mode. You strike Training Drone with The Obliterator. Training Drone emits, "28 points of damage done." Afterburner pulls back his arm to punch out the idiotic Autobot, "Why that is the stupidest.." When the noise of the drone resetting itself interrupts on his thoughts. "What the? Finished already? Watch out everyone killer has finished his training." You evade Training Drone's kick attack. With the traditional sound, Scattershot unfolds into his robot mode. Ranger raises a brow. "What? So you think sticking around and getting a free trip to the repair bay is a better idea?" Foxfire simply stands there for a moment, looking like he's just run a hundred miles non-stop, then collapses. He's still conscious, but exhausted. As stated before, he wasn't designed for combat. Slowly, he cants his neck to look at Afterburner, who he snarls at. "Go put yerself in the way of Galvatron's cannon, freak," says the little saboteur, then falls silent. Ironically, that's actually usually what Ranger /does./ But nevermind. ***** *** * * * * * * *** *** **** * * *** * * * * *** * * *** *** ** * * ** * ** * *** *** *** * * *** *** * * * * *** **** * * *** * * * * *